We continue our development of carbon monoxide (CO)-monitoring technology for laboratory and bedside diagnosis of hemolysis or increased total bilirubin production from other causes. This involves developing and refining instrumentation and techniques or noninvasive diagnosis of hemolysis at the bedside through measurement of excreted CO. We have continued to develop an automatic sampler and analyzer for detection of breath CO, which will be used in a planned trial of a heme analogue inhibition of bilirubin production. Reliability and validity of instrumentation has been the focus of this last year's work.